


Kneel

by hiddencait



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Adultery, Dom/sub, F/M, allusions to knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a dangerous game they play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> More Porn Battle, though this time I used most of my own prompts. 
> 
> kneel, allegiance, surrender, risk, submission

Vaako knows it is a dangerous game he plays with Riddick’s young protégé. Knows that even now, when Kyra kneels before him, proud head bowed in apparent submission, it is only the new Lord Marshall that will ever hold her full allegiance.

 

Vaako cannot fault her that loyalty; not when he knows all too well how powerful Riddick is. How… charismatic in all his violent glory. Though it is not in Vaako to desire another man, he can understand the draw the Furyan would have to a strong female such as the one kneeling at his feet.

 

He would be lying to himself to deny that the bond between Kyra and her mentor is part of what intrigues him. Part of what led Vaako to save her life that day in the Basilica – to shove her clear of the then Lord Marshall’s strike. It would have been a dire shame to watch the death of so young a warrior. So young and full of banked fire.

 

It was that slow burn beneath her gaze that drew his eyes on Crematoria, that molten core that sparked into a blaze as she battled beside Riddick. Vaako had been almost tempted to leave the Furyan alive if only to watch them a little longer. As it was, that heat stayed his hand when she was discovered aboard his frigate. He gave the order to spare her life without hesitating; his men had seemed perplexed, but even then Vaako had known he would tie his fate to her’s.

 

To say his wife is unpleased with him would be a grave understatement. To say he does not care would be an even greater one.

 

Dame Vaako was a gift, a mere adornment given to a young Necromonger as a show of appreciation from the Lord Marshall.

 

Kyra… Kyra would be his equal, if she so chose. If Riddick so allowed. If his wife is not careful with her schemes, Kyra may find herself his wife out of sheer self defense. The Necromongers keep what they kill, after all.

 

But until that day comes, Vaako finds he is content with the challenge set between them. The knife edge on which this game of submission and defiance is balanced. It is a question of trust, if not surrender.

 

After all, Kyra must know how easily Vaako could snap her neck with his hand thusly buried in her hair. Just as he knows how often she carries a blade within her mouth.

 

Each liaison could be their very last.

 

It is a dangerous game, and he thinks, no, he knows, that is why they both enjoy it so.


End file.
